


The Things That Lurk Live

by A_Confused_Child



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Fluff, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, M/M, Neglect, Oblivious Clay Jensen, Panic Attacks, Pining, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Child/pseuds/A_Confused_Child
Summary: Clay loves his bestfriend. He loved him so deeply it hurts. But he doesn't love himself. Can the people around him help him find purpose? Will he ever stop feeling pain? He should feel the pain though, he killed the girl he loved.OrClay is pinning over Tony but Tony doesn't realise. He has to help Clay realise that he matters and loves him back.(There are a lot of trigger warnings, sorry basically if you can't do disorders, depression, suicide, rape, and neglect please keep scrolling. Also I just joined this fandom and have no clue what happens after season one of the show.)
Relationships: Clay Jensen & Alex Standall, Clay Jensen & Skye Miller, Clay Jensen & Tony Padilla, Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla, Jeff Atkins & Clay Jensen, Jessica Davis & Clay Jensen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Clay's pov kinda:

It was like every other casual night after Hannah Baker's death. No one was awake except for the kids who were out partying late and Tony Padilla who was fixing cars in his family's garage. Oh wait, don't think we forgot about Clay Jensen.

He lay awake, staring at his ceiling with his hands clasped over his stomach. His headphones were placed over his ears as one of his more depressing playlists ran in the background. His face was wet with tears, crying over a girl he missed. A girl he thought he loved, a girl everyone thought he was in love with, a girl who meant so much to so many people.

And yet that wasn't why he was crying. He was crying because he could hear her voice, see her, and she followed him. Everywhere. And she wouldn't stop no matter what the circumstance. She just kept talking and talking. So he blocked her out. The girl he loved, the girl he killed, was blocked out by his music. All because he couldn't continue listening to her blaming him for everything.

He was blamed for two rapes, two murders, and probably so much more. How could he live with that? How could anyone? He couldn't, and that's why he lay there, sorry for his mistakes. And with a bottle of pills in his clasped hands.

Eventually Clay built up enough courage to take one. And then two more, and a fourth. Continuing on till he swallowed fifteen pills. And he fell asleep, his exhaustion from so many sleepless nights taking over.

_It was just a casual bike ride home for Clay. A simple bike ride home. But it wasn't that simple, it would never be that simple. Clay watched as an ambulance raced down the street followed by a red mustang._   
_Clay decided to follow, something about this situation pulled him in. When he arrived to the house the ambulance arrived at, he realised whose house this was._   
_Hannah's._   
_The paramedics brought her half dead bleeding body out and tossed her on the ground. Then all the people from the tapes arrived. Laughing, laughing and pointing at the death they caused. He wanted to scream at them, punch them, blame them for her death. But he couldn't, he was pointing to, and laughing._   
_And then Hannah looked up at him. A terrible pain in her eyes, and her voice repeating that it was his fault. He made it this way. He killed her._   
_And soon he was falling, down, down, down. And eventually the darkness turned into a cliff and he continued to fall downhill._   
_He could hear Tony, or what sounded like him screaming that he needed to stop, he had to come back. The pain in his voice was so thick you could cut it. But Clay just kept falling._

And then he woke up. He was covered in sweat and felt like he was going to puke. The entire room felt like it was spinning, faster and faster and faster. And the feeling of needing to vomit was getting stronger and soon it wasn't a feeling. Clay was rushing to the bathroom, and throwing up in the toilet. He could feel as everything he had consumed in the past day came right back up.

It took him a moment to realise that the pills came back up too. With that thought on his mind he dragged his body off the ground, flushed the vomit filled toilet, and shakily wandered back to his room.

He layed back down in the same position as before. That night would have been the perfect night to take the pills. His mom was gone on a business trip and his father was on some weeklong field trip. If Clay hadn't somehow messed up committing suicide he would be dead. This is why he wasn't any good, he thought to himself. All I do is screw up. I cant even kill myself properly.

Before he could muster up the strength to take more pills tears began to run down his face. His breathing quickened, even though to him it felt like he couldn't breathe at all.

Soon he was curled in on himself muttering how he did wrong, he does everything wrong. But for Clay there was one right in his life. That right's name is Tony Padilla. And that's who he called.

•○●¤●○••○●¤●○••○●¤●○•


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I did a tarot reading and I decided to base Clay's love life and mental health on my really angsty tarot reading. Have fun! - Virgil

Tony's pov kinda

He was working on his car at about two in the morning. He wasn't much of a night sleeper. More of a day sleeper if possible. Which allowed for him to work on his car more.

He was soon interrupted as his phone went off. It was his ringtone for Clay. Shit shit shit! He quickly got out from under the car, wiped off his hands, and ran over to pick up the call. He hadn't gotten a late night call from his best friend in quite some time.  _ What was wrong?  _ Was the only thing playing in his head.

"Hey Clay. What's wrong?"

There wasn't an answer for a long 30 seconds before a strangled whine came from the other end followed by frantic breathing.

"Clay? Hey, hey, hey! Everything is okay. Alright? I'm coming over right now. Stay on the line with me. Okay?"

Tony didn't expect an answer from Clay. By the time what Tony assumed was an answer came through he had already got his jumpsuit off, started his car, and had pulled out of the driveway. 

Within the next 5 minutes Tony had made it to the Jensen house. Of course multiple different laws were broken on the way, but no one needed to know that. 

Tony simply walked up the stairs to the home, okay ran but same thing. He rushed the spare key out of the little mailbox on the porch and let himself into the house locking the door behind himself. He quickly scaled the stairs to Clay's room and knocked three times on the door after hanging up. He then let himself into the fellow teen's room.

The sight that greeted him wasn't a good one. Clay was in a ball on his bed, legs drawn up to his chest. His breathing was rapid and he looked like he had been crying. His hands were gripping his hair so hard that if he pulled just a little harder Tony was pretty sure he would pull all of it out. 

Tony quickly and carefully walked over to Clay's bed and carefully pulled his hands out of his hair. Tony pulled his legs onto the bed and maneuvered Clay so that his legs were positioned more outward. The taller boy latched himself to the shorter.

They stayed like that for a while until Tony noticed Clay's breathing slowing. And soon the skinny boy was asleep. The latino followed soon after. They were a mess of limbs, but neither of them would have it a different way.

**_•○●¤●○••○●¤●○••○●¤●○•_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned out more depressing then I thought it would.

_ It was dark. Very very dark. And quiet. Those two things never mixed. But then he heard laughter. And it got louder and closer every second. _

_ Soon the laughter faded into a voice. Her voice.  _

_ "Hey Helmet. Haven't talked to you in a while. Haven't really missed you though. You know, considering you're the one who made me the way I was. I wonder what you'd feel like if you lost everything? Why don't we see, shall we?" _

_ And soon he was stuck in place. A light turned on to show Skye on a chair, her hair was in a mess of a bun. She had on a tank top shirt, something that was very rare for her, her cuts and scars all exposed.  _

_ She looked Clay in the eyes, hatred filled them. _

_ "You" she snarled. "You didn't care enough. You weren't there when I needed you. You  _ left me!"  _ She screamed at him. _

_ And then there was a blade in her hands. Shakily she lifted the blade to her arms. She made the first cut on her left arm, dragging the blade across her skin left to right. She started at her inner-elbow moving to her wrist. Each cut deeper than the last. The next arm followed and soon she was dead. _

_ Next came his Mother. _

_ "You never did love me. You didn't listen to me. You didn't even respect me the slightest. You're going to be so happy when I'm gone aren't you?" _

_ And his mom simply lifted a gun to her head and pulled the trigger.  _

_ After his mother was his Father. _

_ "It's like I'm invisible to you. You never appreciate anything I do for you. Let's see what happens when I'm not here." _

_ And his father swallowed a handful of pills, then another handful. _

_ That was when he saw all the other people he also cared about behind the few who had already died. _

_ Next was Jeff. He was already dead when he appeared.  _

_ Hannah's voice spoke for Jeff. "You could have saved me. You could've called the police about the sign sooner. You could have tried to not get me killed. But you didn't care did you? No you just let me die." And he joined the others. _

_ Clay hadn't noticed when he started crying but by now his shirt was wet with tears and sweat. _

_ "I saved the best for last, just for you Jensen." _

_ And there was Tony. His rock, his best friend, the person he first fell in love with. The person he still was in love with. There he sat with a noose in his hands. _

_ "You know Clay, I care about you, a lot. But do you care about me? You never ask how I am. You never answered when I would call in the middle of the night. You don't notice when I'm late to class. Clay, face it. You don't care, you don't care about  _ anyone _. Especially not me." _

_ With his speech done Tony climbed onto the chair, attached the noose to some hook that wasn't there, put it around his neck and pushed back the chair.  _

_ Clay screamed out at that. He couldn't lose Tony, his everything. No, no, no this wasn't real! He was screaming out bloody murder now, watching as the one person who he lived, truly, romantically loved, had the life leave their eyes.  _

_ And that broke Clay. _

Then he woke up.

**_•○●¤●○••○●¤●○••○●¤●○•_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this based on my nightmare the other day, lol I'm messed up. But his my and dad were my parents, Skye is supposed to be my brother, Jeff is based on my best friend. And then I had this friend that I loved but he committed suicide and now haunts my dreams. So that's Tony. Any ways hope you liked this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a few updates, I'll give y'all like 4 chapters and an extra for the 30th.

Tony had woken up first that morning. They were off for a long weekend that weekend and he didn't have anything better to do than to make Clay and himself breakfast. 

He had gone downstairs at 7 to start making eggs and bacon that Mrs. Jensen always has in the house. He was able to make all of their breakfast in only 10 minutes.

Tony quickly climbed up the stairs to Clay's room to wake him up. By the time he got up half the flight of stairs there was a scream coming from Clay's room.

Tony ran into the room to find Clay asking for it to stop just, make it stop. Tony quickly walked over to the boy on the bed who was now sobbing for it to stop, whatever  _ it _ is, and sweating severely.

"Clay. Clay come on, wake up. Please, Clay, just wake up. Wake up, Clay!"

Tony was now worried about Clay. He wasn't a sound sleeper and he was very jumpy. So considering how hard it was to wake Clay up he knew it was one of his nightmares.

"Clay, hey. Shh, it's okay. Everything's okay. You're safe." Tony repeated over again as he gently brushed his fingers through the smaller boy's hair. 

Clay let out a whimper at the feeling of Tony's hand carding through his hair. Suddenly, he let out a heart wrenching scream and sat up quickly. He got up from where he lay on the bed with Tony and ran into the bathroom. 

Quickly following, Tony watched as the boy he loved violently threw up into a small garbage bin near the door.

"Oh Clay…" Tony whispered so quiet no one would be able to hear how much pain he felt for the fellow teenager.

He knelt down behind Clay. Soothingly rubbing his back and telling him that everything was okay. It took a little while but soon the vomiting stopped. 

"Clay, come on. You gotta tell me what's going on now."

"They got worse again Tony. So much worse."

"What did Clay? What got worse?"

"The nightmares."

**_•○●¤●○••○●¤●○••○●¤●○•_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, y'all got the closest thing to a cliffhanger I can give ya. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter . - Virgil


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is swearing in this. I can't really write something without swear so fucking do what you want it's my book. Idk it's all for fun and I hope you enjoy - Virgil

"The nightmares? But, you said they stopped. You said, you said you were better."

"It never stopped Tony. I learned how to hide things." 

"Clay, you can't keep hiding things. You have to start talking again buddy. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I will."

Clay knew that wasn't true. But Tony, he didn't know that was a lie. And he also didn't know how far Clay was spiraling.

▪︎■▪︎Time skip☆Two weeks☆▪︎■▪︎

Clay had gotten worse. No one truly saw how he was breaking. No one saw how skinny he had gotten by him missing meals. No one saw him missing meals. No one saw his nightmares. No one watched as the boy cut up his legs and arms. His clothing hid that and gym was an easy get by if he just cut under his arms and his inner thighs. No one knew.

And what was even worse was that no one saw how far he had fallen for Tony Padilla. The one person who saw Clay and asked if he was okay. The only person who loved Clay, but not the same way Clay loves Tony. 

Soon he messed up. Big time. He cut his outer arms. Anyone could see now in the locker room. Now you may be asking why he was cutting even more? Well, let's just say that Skye moved away, from earth this time and not just California. 

Tony was there for him for a little while. And then came his memory people, as he started calling them. They weren't real, he knew that. But it felt like they were really there.

First was Jeff. He came shortly after Hannah's death. And Hannah came shortly after tape one side A. The. There was Skye. She came after the second cut had been made on his arm after he read the news on his phone. 

Soon after cutting he cleaned up. He walked out of the bathroom that he found himself in quite often and walked downstairs. He took his backpack and told his mother goodbye, his father already at work. He got on his bike and he rode. Emotionless, to Liberty high school. The one place Clay wished had never existed in his life. And he knew he was going to face a boat load of shit in the locker room for the cuts, but that would be dealt with when that came. For now he had to pretend to give a crap about existence.

**_•○●¤●○••○●¤●○••○●¤●○•_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I watched up to season three episode 2. What the hell happened to the show about a girl who committed suicide. Like shit happened and it went form 75 to 800 real freaking quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

The day was normal. Two blocks that Clay ignored because come on math at 8 in the morning wasn't going to intrigue anyone even if they did care about anything happening around them. 

Then came lunch. A difficult thing for Clay to skirt around when he had Jessica bothering him to eat as well as Zach. Clay then had an idea.

"How about this, whatever you make me eat today I will eat. But," he said, cutting off Jess from her excited cheer."you two can't bother me to eat for the next two weeks. Fair enough?"

Both of them agreed immediately, running over to the lunch table that sold food to buy as much food as they could. By the end of it Clay was pretty sure he would puke if he ate all of what they got him. But he ate.

Then came advisory or basically class counciling. It was stupid to have to listen to some teacher talk about futures and why you need to open up to people. He could feel Zach and Monty staring at Clay on his way out of the classroom.

Next was English and that sucked because no one needs to go over what pronouns are for another hour and fifteen minutes.

Clay could feel nervousness come over him as he walked into the locker room for gym. He was pretty sure he would be fine. Zach and Monty were over with the other jocks that had the 'special' lockers. They weren't that special.

Jess couldn't be in the boys locker room so he was safe from her. Tony was on the other side of the room. Tyler, well he was creep and wasn't allowed in the locker room with the cameras due to a certain incident. 

So everything was fine. Clay stripped out of his hoodie, then his shirt and grabbed for his gym shirt. Then came something he did not want to hear.

"Hey Clay, how are things- Oh my god Clay! What-what happened? D-Did you do that to yourself?"

Shit! Clay had forgot that Alex was only a locker down from him. He was staring at Clay's arms where there were five long cuts in his forearm on both sides.

**_•○●¤●○••○●¤●○••○●¤●○•_ **


	7. Chapter 7

"Uhmm I, uh." Clay couldn't get any words out of his mouth to answer Alex.

"Hey guys. What's going on? I heard Alex freaking out- Oh god Clay!" Great, now Monty was here to. 

Monty grabbed Clay's arm, lightly ghosting his fingers over the cuts on Clay's right arm. His fingers trailed to the underside of his arm and found the many other cuts placed there by Clay's own hand.

"Okay, the three of us and Zach are going to skip the rest of the day. Your parents aren't home are they Alex?"

"N-n-no they aren't. We can go hang out there. I'll let Zach know we're skipping."

"But, I have a test next period."

"No you don't." Countered Monty. "We have the same social studies class Clay. Come on we're gonna have a little talk okay."

And something about those words triggered something in Clay. And there she was, in all of her dead glory. Hannah.

"Go on Helmet. Have a little talk with them. See where that goes. What do you think will happen? Hmm? They're just gonna say you're fine and not do anything, right? They totally won't send you away and try to fix you right?" She scoffed at him.

"Clay? Hey man come on I thought we were leaving." Zach's voice interrupted Hannah's. He stepped where she stood and then she was gone. 

Clay had a shirt and a hoodie handed to him by Zach with a small reassuring smile. But that did nothing to help ease the war in his head.

Before Clay could realise it he was putting on the shirt and hoodie, walking out the doors with the three other boys, and was getting into Alex's car.

As Alex turned the key there was a knocking on the back window. Zach rolled it down to reveal Jess standing there with he bookbag.

"I saw you guys leaving. I figured it must be important if all four of you were skipping. So Zach, move you're tall ass over and let me in the car."

And that's exactly what he did. But Clay barely acknowledged that she was there. She tried talking with Clay and so did Monty. Neither of them got answers.

Once they were on the road going faster Clay felt his stomach disagree with him.

"Pull over." He mumbled. " I said pull over!"

Alex pulled over to the side of the road letting his front seat passenger out. Once they completely stopped Clay rushed out of the car and fell to his knees.

Emidiately he started wrenching up all the food he was forced to eat. It lasted like that for a while. And then he felt soothing arms rubbing his back as he dry heaved into the grass on the side of the road. Eventually after a few minutes the vomiting stopped.

"Clay, buddy. Come on, lets get you back in the car." It was Jessica, her voice kind and reassuring. 

He dragged himself into the car and felt it star moving again.

"So much for getting you to eat lunch for once." Said Zach sounding slightly dejected.

"When was the last time you even ate Clay? Let alone slept?" 

"Tony was over on the 23th. That was the last time I slept so like 4 days ago. And I ate breakfast with my parents yesterday. Haven't done much sleeping or eating since then." None of it was a lie and it was evident on his face.

"Clay," came Alex's voice again. This time more concerned."what's today's date?"

"Its like the 27rd, right?"

"No man. It's the 29th."

"Oh, well I slept a while ago and I ate breakfast yesterday."

"Clay, that's not healthy." 

"I really don't care Montgomery. Thought that was pretty evident by the cuts on my arms."

"Cuts?!"

**_•○●¤●○••○●¤●○••○●¤●○•_ **


	8. Well...Fuck Life it Sucks

So basically this started with me getting writers block. But now its cuz life sucks. If you really want to know, my brother is in a mental ward. It might be because I'm shitty and didn't pay enough attention to him. I'm also blaming myself cuz I too have depression. I now wont have a brother for a month because he is in rehab for self harm. I'm very sorry, the chapterswont be up for a while. Enjoy- Virgil


	9. Not a chapter

So... Hi 👋 I'm alive... kinda. Anyways, I meant to post a chapter on Christmas because I thought, 'Hey, I could give a gift to anyone who reads my shit.' But then my mom got hurt and I got some writers block. Basically I'm just asking if any of you have ideas for how the next chapter(s) could go? If you want, I have the plot to the next chapter below. You can skip that if you want. 

‼Spoliers For Next Chapter That I Have Written‼

So, basically all that I have is everyone in the car kinda just like, freaking out. And then they get into the house and everyone is like, 'okay, tell us why and when.' And Clay is just like, ' Idk it started a little while ago but I've been seeing Hannah since the tapes and I started seeing Jeff a little later. Plus dont forget about my now dead ex-girlfriend. I see her too now. :)' And then basically Tony calls and is all like, 'Bitch! Where the fuck are you! The teacher's pissed and I cant find you.' You know, being Clay's overprotective boyfriend. Then I'm kinda just... stuck...

‼Okay, Spoilers Over‼

Anyways, if you read that then please try and build off of it. If you did not read the spoiler/plot then could you just leave like, idk little like ideas and suggestions in comments? I would really appreciate some help... I'm very stuck.

Thank you,  
-Virgil


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is actually a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... im alive! And... my phone is slowly killing itself. Im going to have to put it in rice after this. Anyways, i realised there should inly be about 25 to 30 chapters to this story. So, that means i ahould have this done in no time. Because.... My writters block is gone!!! Anyway enjoy the chapter! -Virgil

"I take it they didn't tell you why we're skipping then." Clay stated dryly.

"No?!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Let's just talk about it when we get wherever we're going."

A few minutes passed of a tense silence that no one seemed able to fill. Eventually they pulled up to Alex's house. 

"Come on Clay," Alex started, "We're gonna talk about this inside." 

They all moved from the car and into the house. One by one they filed into the couch. The two couches facing each other, each being a three seater. 

Jess sat next to Clay on the one couch, Alex sat next to Monty with Zach on the other side of him. All of them were looking at Clay. 

Being slightly overwhelmed he started to take his zip up off, but stopped realising it would uncover his arms. 

"Clay," Jess' voice filled the silence in the room, "I think we should start with you taking off your hoodie. Is that okay? Can you do that?" 

Her voice was calm, almost soothing. He nodded his head to show that he would take off his hoodie. 

He stood, unzipping the front. Then removing his left arm from the sleeve. The right then followed. He turned around and placed his sweater on the cushion he had claimed. Then sat back down.

Monty was the next to speak. "Hey, can you show us your arms so that we can see if they need to be cleaned?"

He nodded again, holding out his arms. Along his forearms were multiple horizontal cuts. On his left there were maybe 15 to 20 cuts. On his right there was 4, it's hard to cut with your non-dominant hand.

Monty reached forwards over the coffee table and gently pulled them towards him. His fingers brushed over the cuts on his under arms. Clay could feel the newest one from that morning slice back open. 

He gasped at the feeling. It hurt slightly, but that he was used to. It felt  _ good _ though. Really good. 

Monty didn't seem to realise that he had accidentally caused a cut to reopen. Instead he began talking again. 

"Okay, I'm going to need rubbing alcohol or peroxide, some cotton swabs, and an ice pack. Alex, I don't know where that is, do you mind going and getting it?"

Alex quickly stood up, and scurried off to what Clay assumed to be the bathroom. He returned moments later with two bottles, one brown one filled with green liquid, and a tube of cotton swabs. (When i say cotton swabs i mean those little like balls of cotton but flattened. Those are cotton swabs. Not Q-tips. Q-tips are the sticks with little bits of cotton on the end)

He placed the three things in the center table then went into the kitchen connected to the living room. Clay heard a freezer drawer open, then some shuffling, and then it close. Alex came back with an ice pack peeking out from inside a towel.

He sat back down after placing the pack on the table. By now Clay could feel the warm blood start rolling down his arm towards his elbow. Then it dripped off and onto the table. No one seemed to notice.

"Okay man," Now it was Zach talking, "here's the plan. Monty us going to clean up your arm,"  _ drip  _ "and then we are going to ask you a few questions. After that we can all just hang out or we can go out to eat or whatever you want. Okay?"  _ Drip, drip _ .

_ What I want to do is go home and pretend that this never actually happened.  _ He thought to himself. 

"Sorry to say Clay, but we aren't going to pretend this didn't happen."

"Oh, so I take it i said that out loud."

_ Drip, drip, drip. The stinging eased up.  _

"Um, yeah dude." Chimed Alex.

Clay didn't like that the sting was fading. He pulled back on his arm, Monty's grip tightened as he did. It tore the cut a bit more. Soon the sting was back. 

_ Drip, drip, drip, drip. _

"Clay, please don't try and fight me. I just want to help. Alright." It wasn't a question that time. More of a command.

_ Drip, drip. _

"Wait, real quick guys. Be quiet." Jess said.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments as blood dripped from Clay's arm.

"Do you hear the dripping?" She asked.

"Yeah." Zach responded. "What is that?"

"Um, Clay," Alex piped up, "you wouldn't happen to be bleeding would you? Because your arm is dripping red."

  
  


**_•○●¤●○••○●¤●○••○●¤●○•_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, to anyone who cares, i relapsed on my self harm and I am going to go into very deep details of how it feels to cut, burn yourself, starve yourself, and more! I also will be explaining dissociation/depersonalization in fitire chapters. Im a fucked up human being. But anyways, thats about it. So have a good day. Also, just because im fucked dosen't mean i cant help yall with your mental health. If you ever need to talk here:
> 
> Email 1 - brokenlmao6616@gmail.com 
> 
> Email 2 - virgilanx7@gmail.com 
> 
> Insta - a_confused_human_being


End file.
